1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to badges and to a method for their manufacture. The invention is particularly concerned with badges, insignia, buttons, and the like of the type used on uniforms and uniform caps, for example those worn by policemen and army personnel (and which hereinafter collectively referred to as "badges").
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such badges are commonly provided with a pair of lugs (usually referred to as "button backs") which extend rearwardly from the badge and at right angles to the plane of the badge. The lugs are intended to be inserted through perforations made in the material of the uniform or cap such that the badge can be held in position on a uniform or cap by inserting a pin through apertures in the lugs. Traditionally such badges were pressed from copper or brass or a mixture of these metals and the lugs were subsequently welded or soldered to the rear of the badge. More recently, it has been the practice to manufacture such badges from aluminum, and the lugs are fused to the rear of the badge by fusion welding. However, this has not been satisfactory in practice and there has been a high incidence of failure of the fusion weld with the result that the lugs frequently are broken away from the badge.
It has been known to produce badges, brooches and the like having lug portions which are formed without welding or soldering. For example, British Patent Specification No. 284,484 describes a bar brooch which is formed from a metal blank which has at one end two oppositely projecting ears and the blank is folded and bent to bring the ears into a vertical plane. British Patent Specification No. 370,595 discloses an attachment or suspension device for brooches, medals, badges or the like, in which lugs are formed in a similar manner from a sheet metal blank by bending. However, lugs formed by bending sheet metal tend to lack sufficient rigidity and require the use of flexible sheet metal. It is known from British Patent Specification No. 632,696 to manufacture a mounted button or cap badge by forming by means of a die stamping operation a mount or badge and simultaneously forming on the rear face of the mount or badge small projections for use in attaching the badge to a button cup.